stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page/archive
Sources of Info *May Star Trek Mirror Wars be under the the sources on information on the Main Page? It has about 48 pages in this wiki. If you don't think it should be on the Main Page, that is ok. - User: Cjpwes ::I'm working on a format that will change the "sources of information" to more of a "Fan Fiction highlighted here" type section. Hopefully will have something by the end of the month. --Sneg 22:02, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Sysops Who is 02ian? This is someone who has only made a total of 18 edits on 3 articles. --Sneg 12:07, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :Beats me. I thought it was vandalism until I saw Luke80 put it there. --Sasoriza 14:54, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::I assume it was a mistake, so I'll remove it. Angela (talk) 02:35, 28 September 2006 (UTC) I've protected the main page from editing by unregistered users, but since we've now got active Sysops, should the Main Page editing be limited to Sysops? --Kevin W. 04:48, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :I had to think about this one. I was going to say "I think so, but I can imagine cases where it might be better not to protect it. Maybe if it was constantly being vandalized." But since we've got a few of us now who are paying attention, then maybe it should be. If someone needs something put up there, they only have to ask. --Sasoriza 05:01, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::Please see Protection and Help:Main Page. There's no need to start locking things down so early. The point of having admins is so vandalism can e easily reverted, not so you can prevent vandalism by protecting pages. Angela (talk) 02:35, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::: I've unprotected it. There's no need to protect now there are enough admins to watch for vandalism here. If vandalism does become a problem, you can limit editing to unregistered users, but there's no need to prevent all users editing this. Angela talk 03:22, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::::02Ian is one of my friends that helps me with Star Trek: Unity and plays the main character Puto. He does'nt come on the wiki much and relys on me to put stuff on here. *deep sigh* --Luke80 10:24, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::::He's welcome to do that without needing to be an admin. Adminship should be a reflection that the community trusts a user, and its hard to do that if he isn't around often enough. Angela talk 14:14, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Protected pages Isn't there supposed to be some explanation offered when you protect a page? Wikia bureaucracy will be along to undo the protection on Puto soon, so that us "normal" (non-admin) nobodies could be allowed to work on it. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:20, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :You're right there should be a reason. And I have no answer for you as to why it was protected. I have "unprotected" this page against registered users. In otherwords if you're not signed in you can't edit it. (would love to see that done for the whole site but one project at a time). If there is anything else I can do to help just ask. --Sneg 04:00, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Featured articles I think "featured articles" should be a little better than the likes of USS Nightingale, which isn't very in-depth -- for example, USS Prometheus (NX-59650). "Featured" means it should be the very best work this wiki has to offer. Maybe we should start nominating/voting on which articles are to be declared "featured", so that we can achieve consensus, and it isn't one person deciding to add the namespace to any article they like. Thoughts? --Sasoriza 08:43, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :Agreed - I just threw the USS Nightingale up there as a "place holder" - didn't think my design/layout for the main page was going to "talk off" so fast. For future Featured article - hopefully people will take the time to nominate pages for future FA status. --Sneg 12:28, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Any ideas for featured articles? --Luke80 16:27, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Suggestion (...that doesn't have to be taken. lol) I think for a stronger table-structural layout, you could put the Celebrating 40 Years box under the Welcome to Expanded Universe box. Either way, awesome work on the main page. *thumbs up* --Hawku 02:52, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. I might try to tweak somemore on my "offline" page. --Sneg 03:57, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Quote Would people be interested in voting/nominating "Quotes" like the way Featured articles are? I could set one up for "voting for quotes" and the quotes would have to be either Star Trek Quotes, or something from the Fan Fiction or Fan Films found here on this wiki. Thoughts? --Sneg 03:57, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :One of those java-based deals where quotes are generated randomly would be superb. Just fill in a bunch then let it do the work for you. --Sasoriza 04:09, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::I think that would be cool; for people to have a chance at getting quotes from thier own works up there. It kind of keeps with the fan-works theme of the wiki - and gives an insight to thier work. :P --Hawku 04:47, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :::So should we do a JAVA based thing of "Fan work quotes" then instead of "voting"? --Sneg 12:47, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::::That's my vote. --Sasoriza 15:12, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :::Okay - I think I have some JAVA code for a website I did with random quotes but I'm not sure how to place into a Wiki - will do some research. --Sneg 15:39, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::::You can't add java, but there is a tag which you can use instead. Just replace "quote 1" etc with a real quote and place this on a page: Quote 1 Quote 2 Quote 3 Quote 4 ::::It will randomly display one of the four (or more) options. It can be a bit slow if you add too many options. ::::Example: Quote 1 Quote 2 Quote 3 Quote 4 (refresh) ::::Angela (talk) 05:22, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Question I have created a complete story line for a new star trek tv show. There are no fan movies created of it but I was wondering if I can still add information on it to this site or if your not wanting that kind of thing. User: Preator December 01, 2006 :Response on user's talk page. --asoriza T•A 18:50, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Did You Know section no offense to anyone but i think its time yo update the above named section needs to be changed the tidbits in it are now far from being from the newest articles --Logan MacLeod 00:24, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that; I figured Sneg would do it, so I was waiting. Any suggestions? ::I missed changing everything on 1 December and Sasoriza beat me to it. :-) Guess maybe we should update that every 2 weeks instead of once a month? -- Sneg Admin•Talk 03:22, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::I like the sound of that. 03:29, 11 December 2006 (UTC) I have an Idea *Hey guys I'm new here so I don't know all the rules and stuff but, since december is almost though, I thought that I can put a new "Quote of the month" on the Main Page, because I thought to honor star trek and it's 40 years on the TV (almost 41!), to have on of these quote on the main page: "Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange, new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before." - The Captains of the starship Enterprise "Up until about 100 years ago, there was one question that burned in every human, that made us study the stars and dream of travelling to them. Are we alone? Our generation is privileged to know the answer to that question. We are all explorers driven to know what's over the horizon, what's beyond our own shores. And yet the more I've experienced, the more I've learnt that no matter how far we travel or how fast we get there, the most profound discoveries are not necessarily beyond that next star. They're within us, woven into the threads that bind us. All of us, to each other. A final frontier begins in this hall. Let's explore it together." - Captain Archer Beyond the rim of the star-light. My love is wand'ring in star-flight I know he'll find in star-clustered reaches Love, strange love a star woman teaches. I know his journey ends never His star trek will go on forever. But tell him while he wanders his starry sea Remember, remember me. - Gene Roddenberry's original lyrics for the theme song *PS: Like I said, I am new here and I do not know if this will pass but please think about it. --McCoy 02:31, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Good thoughts, Bones, but since this is a (for lack of a better term) fanfic wiki, the quotes come from fan stories or productions, and they are changed on the first of the month. --TimPendragon 03:03, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Dam it, Jim! So, today I am looking at my hello message on my user talk page and the part about the contributions and I'm thinking ok so any contributions for this wiki is alright, (except somethings like vandels or other stuff, but thats not the point) and then I look on Memory Alpha and on the "Picture of the Day" section. I was thinking maybe we can add a Picture of the Day section ourselves? Just a thought? --McCoy 06:26, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :The idea has merit, but there are neither enough pictures to go around, nor admins to make it happen on a daily basis. Articles are the best thing to contribute with at this juncture, based on stories you've written, rpgs you've been in, so forth...--TimPendragon 06:33, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Like I said just a thought. --McCoy 06:49, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::Interesting idea. I'll look into it after the holidays..... maybe we can come up with something........... -- Sneg Admin•Talk 15:24, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::::A picture of the month section wouldn't be too hard to acomplish (obviously a picture of the day would be too much), I quite like the idea. --The NCC Factor Talk 16:24, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Exactly. I (or another Admin) update the Main Page on the first of the month. I'm going to play around with the main page (offline or in a sandbox) and see if I can find a way to add a "picture of the month". -- Sneg Admin•Talk 16:42, 22 December 2006 (UTC) just wondering this is ancient news, but was there any reason the Trekker's Alternity Galactopedia link was removed from the main page? i noticed it happened quite a while ago http://stexpanded.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&oldid=22937, but i was never sure why. i guess i have to agree with you guys if you don't think it should be allowed to be contributed. i'm really sorry i got in the way by adding the link, and i'm sorry that i even have to ask you -- hope you don't think i'm being a bother by using the talk page. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:58, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :I think we might be getting rid of that entire section anyway. There are some discussions going on in HF regarding that. However, I don't know why the link was removed. --Kevin W. 07:03, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Update The page needs to be updated for the new month. -- 22:06, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Will be doing that tonight. Went to bed early yesterday. Sorry about that. -- 00:26, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::Updated. -- 04:53, 2 March 2007 (UTC) The picture of all the enterprises, then where is NX-01? *Image:SnegWiki.png is a great picture, don't get me down, but where is Enterprise NX-01? Can someone tell me where it is? --67.170.207.109 06:48, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :It wasn't around yet. It is a picture from one of the Star Trek calendars. And Please Sign In. -- 13:58, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::And once again, Zman returns... Dude, stop trying to fool people. You're not good at it. --TimPendragon 17:26, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Update Great new layout, Sas. Good job. -- 04:20, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Sas, Love the new lay-out. I had a thought though, what about adding a Categories link to the navigation box like on memory beta. Its really convient and its one of the things about their main page that I like and think would work just as well, if not better here. Just an idea if no one else likes the idea then by all means do not put it on. --Logan MacLeod 21:04, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the kudos, both of you. First, Logan, hey... You don't have to keep putting sentences like that last one. No need to be so defensive before the fact. I don't think you've said anything yet that gave anyone a real problem. If it ever happens... just say 'oh well'. That's part of life. :To the point: My basic approach was to keep the main page neat and clutter-free, so we don't want to start adding to it again--having to scroll way down a web page (especially the front page) isn't a good thing... one of the basics of web design. But it's not a bad suggestion. I'll see what I can do. 00:53, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Edit: Now that I think about it, that's what the "Database" link is supposed to be for--it lists the same stuff overall as MBeta's Cats menu. It hasn't been worked on in some time, and I was planning to revise it along the lines of your suggestion, to make it a viable page again. Maybe it can be retitled as a "special categories" page or something. 01:04, 22 April 2007 (UTC) QotM May '07 Just a heads up, the Quote of the Month needs updating. --The NCC Factor Talk 16:54, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Yep. I was going to hit it last night, but it was late. Thanks for the notice. Anything particular in mind? 19:25, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yup, looks like the Betting Pool quote from ''Unity'' won the nomination. --The NCC Factor Talk 16:48, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Registry of the USS Exeter of TOS Hey guys, just wanted to point out that the registry was shown onscreen in the remastered TOS episode "The Omega Glory" as NCC-1672. One can assume that after the tragedy at Omega IV, it was given a new registry for Garrovcik and his new crew. :At Memory α :At Memory β I put these here because the CAPTCHA is not working on the other page. 69.182.79.35 06:12, 3 July 2007 (UTC) "Fanon" vs "Fanfic" This is a notification to wikis listed in the Fanon wikis Hub. I have started a discussion suggesting renaming the Hub to "Fanfic wikis". While on Wikia many people have been using "fanfic" and "fanon" interchangably, "Fanon" to the world in general actually means something else, with a "notibility" implication (widly-accepted facts/things among fans but are not from the canon, and may have originated in fan fiction or inferred from what's left unsaid in the canon. See also Talk:Fanon). If you are interested in the hub-renaming discussion, you may go to w:Talk:Fanon wikis. I realize this wiki includes both fanfic and fanon within its scope, but other members of the Fanon wikis hub are predominantly wikis of fanfic elements instead of fanons, and I am worried that as more wikis about fanfics are created, they'll call themselves "Blah Blah Fanon Wiki" just because that's what all other fanfic wikis are doing. I'm hoping getting the Hub's name right would at least make the issue less bad. Note that I am not trying to rename individual wikis, that's up to those individual communities. I'm just proposing the change the name of the hub. As I am not a regular contributor to this wiki, unless you ping me on my talk page, I probably won't notice any replies right here. If I did not post this notification at the appropriate place that would reach the most of your users, please help spread the awareness of the discussion. Thank you. -Afker 21:01, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Something new Hello, my good friends of the noble STEU. I have something that you might like to write about in your massive encyclopedia of all things "Fanon Trek." Here is the link http://www.fanlib.com/s/Star_Trek__The_New_Ranks/2n4e72. Thank you for your time. --Enterprise-G 15:21, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Uh, I'm trying to refrain from channeling Simon Cowell. --TimPendragon 15:24, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::"Grrrrargh! YOU WILL PAY, SHINZON!" :\ 00:46, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Arh! My eyes! – Trek 09:16, 7 February 2008 (UTC)– Trek 09:16, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::All of Joe Manno's snappy comebacks are running through my mind. "Eye-bleeding prose" and the like... --TimPendragon 14:42, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Hey, check this out. Hello, why not take a visit to this webpage? http://www.geocities.com/holladaijaymna/startrek-thepiriss-part1.html :Talk pages really should be used to discuss the content of the page they are associated with and not to drop in links to your fan fiction to get more people to read it. If you want to do that the best thing to do is to create an article on that fan fiction. :Also don't forget to sign posts (- ~~~~) on talk pages and if that is User:Enterprise-G also don't forget to sign-in. – 04:42, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Julinor's meaning Hello! I would like to know the meaning of JULINOR, please. :Where did you see it? The only Julinor I can find is a mention of a planet on the page. :When you leave messages on talk pages don't forget to sign them with – ~~~~. – 03:11, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ABOUT JULINOR Hello there! Yes, I saw the name of the colony julinor:I wanted to know if it has a meaning because my sister is named Julinor and I got surprissed when I saw her named in this page. It was supose to be original,It's a combination of 2 names (Juli)o and (Nor)is. So, I had never heard about any other person named like her before. That's why I was asking. Sorry, my english it not that good but I'm trying to comunicate. To me, JULI means the femenine side of her, her kindness and sweetness, the image of a good mother, but NOR, to me, means character, her power, her strenth, her abitility to figth and evolve. This name seems to be the balance of her, the energy of who she is: sweet and brave. The Rose :Wow, I didn't know that. The name just came out of nowhere really, we didn't even know it was an actual name. I suppose I might of seen the word somewhere and just remembered it, but the name does sound faintly Cardassian, even though its a Federation colony, it is quite close to the Cardassian border. --The Doctor 20:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Wikia's new style Just a notice that with Wikia's new style to be implemented on June 17th, the main page may have to be redesigned. Comments, suggestions welcome. (Personally, I despise ads, but what can you do.) 23:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :They had to put a great big smacking ad in the content area didn't they! The ad is going to push all our sidebars down as well, how annoying. – 02:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::The easiest thing to do would probably be just to move say Image and CotM into the right column under the ad. Also we should figure out something with Star Trek Expanded Universe:Announcements and try and include that on the main page as was discussed on its talk page. – 02:49, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, AFAIK (from chatting on #wikia), this may be a false alarm, sort of. As I understand it, the current Monaco skin is only replacing the previous Monaco skin. The current Monobook skin we're using now (by default) should remain intact (though they're still tweaking code, so who knows what that'll do to the ad space). Existing monobook-skinned wikis (such as this one) should remain intact for the foreseeable future, but they're awaiting feedback. This may be subject to change without notice, so no guarantees. (Incidentally, I see MA's changed over. Yuck. I hate it.) Still, the new layout I worked up is a little cleaner anyway, so I think I'll implement it, and if it causes problems for whatever reason, just yell. 23:10, 17 June 2008 (UTC)'' Add-on: ''Well, so much for that. Damn. I thought we might actually get around it. 22:03, 30 July 2008 (UTC) October Update - A Day Early? Uh, just wondering why the Featured Content got updated a day early? --TimPendragon 18:38, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :No special reason, it was just convenient for me to do the update a few hours early. – 07:15, 3 October 2008 (UTC) March Update My first time updating the main page. Hopefully everything came out alright. If there any problems, let me know. --TimPendragon 20:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) um... kinda new here.. anyways, what is the starship on the main page? --Mtmerrick 17:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Other wikis section The section to the right listing the other wikis is stretching the page. Can someone adjust that? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 05:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean the wikia's science fiction wikis footer at the bottom? It looks fine on my monitor. – 09:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::It shows up to the right on mine and it's stretching the page. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 16:43, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to guess that you're using Safari, since I get that issue when I view the page with that particular browser. Safari doesn't seem to like it, it also doesn't seem to like the rounded corners for the borders of the main window and the side menus. – 18:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I'm using Firefox. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 18:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Firefox looks fine to me, is your version up to date?– Cpthunt 04:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It is. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Had a look over at MB as they also have the footer and found a bit of extra coding for their columns. I've added that here and it fixed the issue I saw in Safari, has it done the same for you, Kevin? – 08:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 16:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC) February 2010 update For some reason, the February 2010 update has been delayed for two weeks. Any explanation pertaining to this delay? Two or three days I would have been fine with, though...--Vika-crow 03:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Since the admins are not reliable on getting the update done I've changed the protection so a registered user can do the update in the future. – 04:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Please remove PNR from STEU Unfortunatley I didn't get nearly as much of it done as I had tried and haven't written any more for years. Since I'm now busier than ever, I won't have a chance to finish it. However I would like to say that I think this wikia is an excellent resource and I had a lot of fun being part of it all those years ago! :D Regards. --The NCC Factor Talk 16:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) So I can post anything here? like my Star Trek Fanon novels ScarletScarabX (Talk) 03:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :You can put up information about your fan fiction novel but not the actual novel itself. You'll also require a link from the article about your fanfic to wherever online your novel is hosted. – 04:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Memory Delta I have a suggestion to change the name of the Wiki to Memory Delta, so it can be consistant to the other Star Trek Wikis (i.e. Memory Alpha, Memory Beta, Memory Gamma). :That's taken. It's been far too long now anyway. This was discussed many times, and was decided not to be changed. STEU is a unique title, and an overhaul would fracture the current structure. --Hawku (talk) 15:34, March 18, 2016 (UTC)